The Potter house
by Eveney Rose
Summary: six year, Harry is determined to kill Voldy, new character.. Stand Alone I am trying to keep all the charactors as themselves, and keeping it realalistic HPOC RWHG R for sexual conent in later chapters
1. Prologue

This is what is happening in the Wizarding world now, It is just Important to know before reading the story so you can understand it.

Prologue

It was amazing how fast People can just change their opinions about people. Literally everyone went from thinking that Harry was a Raving Lunatic, now they see him as a Tragic Hero that deserves to be pitied. The wizarding World is now in a state of Chaos with the return of Voldemort. Everyone is mad at the Ministry for Lying to them. Dumbledore is afraid that it will turn into a state of anarchy.

There have already been two murders within the week that Harry has been with the dursleys. (He doesn't waist any time at all.) Both murders were reported in the daily Profit, however Harry witnessed both with his own eyes long before any one else knew of them. Now he is terrified that he will be haunted with every murder that Voldemort commits.

Through all of this Harry almost completely numb. He keeps himself busy studying Defense against the dark arts in his room out of books. He has one ghoul fulfill his destiny, to destroy Voldemort.


	2. new neighbors

This is not as interesting chapter as the next few ones will be, the first Chapter is always kinda Boring

Harry Potter Lay on his Bed in Private Drive. He had been home for exactly a week now, however it seemed a lot longer. The Dursleys where doing a very good job at ignoring him, if he didn't know any better, he would think they honestly could not see him. This suited him just fine though, lately he really wasn't in the mood to talk. It was nice not having people ask you if you were all right every other moment. Which is why he nearly fell off his bed when he heard a pounding at his door.

"Come in" He managed to say. Uncle Vernon came Barging in.

"Boy, Your Aunt invited our new neighborsover for dinner tonight, we decided you will have to come because their bound to see you some time, But no... no... no funny business, you understand." It really wasn't a question but an order. He nodded in consent. "be down by 5 till 6:00, oh and try to fix your hair," and with that he left. 'Great new neighbors exactly what I nee right now more people to think that I am a reckless Juvenile,' He thought to himself actually finding it rather amusing.

Just then an incessant pecking from the window. When he opened it Pig Ron's owl cam e buzzing aroung his head.

Harry,

Mom talked to Dumbledore, Shes trying to get you to come stay with us as soon as possible. He won't budge yet but, he has another plan for you which you will like, but I can't tell you in this letter. You'll find out soon enough though. We staying at headcorters, Dumbledore thinks it will be safer then the Burrow. Cant really ay much more.

Ron

Harry thought he would never say this, but he wasn't really anctious to leave the Dursleys. Especially if it meant staying At Sirius's old house. Also he could picture the worried look on Mrs. Weasleys face in his head, and he didn't think he could stand that at the moment.

At 5 till 6:00 Harry headed downstairs. Aunt was in a huff trying to get everything perfect.

"We want to give a good impression, I heard from Milly that these are very important people" Vernon would just mumble in agreement. At exactly 6:00 the doorbell rang.

Petunia opened the door to revile, A Auburn haired Lady about late thirty's, behind her was a Man with light hair around the same age , and a young girl with the same hair as the Lady, she looked around 12 or 13. Aunt Petunia put on her cheesiest smile and beckoned them in.

"Come in, come in Nice to meat you again Mrs. Lark and this must be you husband and your lovely Daughter, This is my husband Vernon, and My wonderful son Dudley." She said proudly while placing her hand on his shoulder. The Lady smiled back.

"Once again, thank you so much for inviting us, but please call me Martha, this is My husband Samuel. This is one of my daughters Jilian, the other one will be here shortly." As if on cue the doorbell rang. Aunt Petunia opened the door once again. There stood another girl that looked about the same age as himself. She could have been a twin to her sister however her features were more mature, and developed in some places that any boy would have noticed especaily with the outfit she had on.

"Sorry I was late I couldn't find any shoes, never did find any" It was not only the fact that when we all looked down she indeed was in her bare feet that was odd, but also her accent, It was different from her mother's. "Wait I know what happened, Jilian May Lark you stole My shoes, you knew those ones were mine," she glared at her sister

"No Evelynn Rose Lark these are most deffinatley mine," Jilian replied speaking for the first time, she had the same exact accent as her sister.

"Girls you are being extremely rude. Save your fight for later. I am sorry, they usually aren't like this. This is my eldest daughter Evelynn" At her introduction, Evelynn smiled and extended her hand to Petunia.

"Most people call me Evey for short" Petunia greeted her skeptically, she obviously did not approve of her bare feet, she kept on looking at them.

Harry thought these people to be very amusing so far, he couldn't help think that maybe this dinner would not be a tortuous as he originally thought. Dudley had definitely taken a liking to Evelynn when he shook her hand he did all short of drool on her.

When Petunia began shuffling us all into the dining room, Jilian was the first one to notice Harry, for he had been pushed behind Vernon, and there was no way any one could have seen him.

"Hello, I don't think I caught your name I'm sorry," Jilian asked him. He answered before anyone else could.

"Harry Potter. I am their Nephew."

"Nice to meet you, how old are you?" Evey asked.

"almost 16"He said

"really so am I, Jilys 13" She said with a smile.


End file.
